Strange
by Manguinette
Summary: Piper une jeune fille adoptée est en possession de pouvoirs extraordinaires qui lui feront vivre de grandes aventures ! Amour, surnaturel et mystère seront au rendez-vous ! Attention au présence de OC et OOC !
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Bonjour ! Voici ma deuxième histoires, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et s'il vous plaît soyez gentil je débute dans le monde des fanfictions ! Merci !**

CHAPITRE 1

C'était un soir, le soir le plus diabolique et démoniaque que la Terre est connue. Ce fut la naissance de la fille d'un Dieu, le Dieu des enfers, Hadès.

Le 1er janvier, la femme d'Hadès accoucha et mourra car l'enfant qu'elle portait lui avait rongé sa vie et son énergie au fil du temps. Hadès désespéré d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il chérissait tant, décida d'emmener cet enfant dans le monde des humains où la peine et la tristesse, le bonheur et la mort y règnent, car celui-ci ne pouvait gardé l'enfant responsable de la mort de sa femme. Accablé par ce triste événement, le Dieu de l'enfer enveloppa son enfant dans un drap de soie et l'emmena dans le monde des humains. Il était minuit, lorsque Hadès déposa son enfant sur un trottoir proche d'une école dans l'espoir qu'une famille autre que lui le trouve. Il faisait froid et humide, la petite fille toujours enveloppé dans son drap de soie pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Hadès la regarda et déposa une médaille sur laquelle était gravée ''Piper'', le prénom que sa femme avait choisit. Peu de temps après Hadès retourna aux enfers. La nuit passa et le lendemain la vie de Piper bascula...

La petite Piper se trouvait à Chesky, une ville rayonnante et bouillonnante de vie, en réalité c'est une ville où la magie est présente. A Chesky se trouve un couple qui rêve d'avoir un troisième enfant...

Elé Winter et Laure Winter ont 4 et 5 ans, elles vont à l'école chaque matin et passent habituellement par la forêt pour ramasser des champignons et des baies sauvages mais aujourd'hui les deux sœurs étaient en retard et sont donc passées par la grande voie. A deux pas de leur école les deux petites filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement...

Elé et Laure virent Piper toujours enveloppée dans son drap. Les deux sœurs se sont aperçues qu'il y avait une médaille et ainsi le prénom du bébé. Elles hésitèrent et repensèrent aux paroles de leur parents « Nous voudrions tant avoir un troisième enfant... » Un silence, puis les deux filles se regardèrent, sourirent et prirent l'enfant avec elles et retournèrent à la maison.

- Maman! Papa ! Vous n'allez pas y croire, on va avoir une petite sœur !

- Mais les filles qu'est-ce que vous... la mère choquée, lâcha son vase qui se brisa. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Elle s'appelle Piper s'est écrit sur sa médaille.

- Mon dieu les Dieux ont entendus nos prières, ils nous on récompensé. On attendais tant... les deux parents se mirent à pleurer

Ainsi Piper fut adopté par la famille Winter. La petite Piper vivait donc dans un monde où il y a de la magie mais aura-t-elle des pouvoirs ? Cette question trottait dans la tête de ses parents adoptifs. Pourra-t-elle survivre ? Est-elle humaine ? Si elle a des pouvoirs lesquels ? Toutes ces questions allaient être confirmées ….

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Piper vivait à Chesky. Chez la famille Winter une tension se fait sentir car c'est normalement à un an que les pouvoirs se manifestent.

Dans l'après-midi, Piper prit soudainement feu, les parents essayèrent d'éteindre le feu mais rien à faire cela ne marchait pas. Ils comprirent vite que Piper possédait des pouvoirs magiques tout comme eux mais le pouvoir qu'elle possédait était celui du feu, le pouvoir le plus puissant !

Elé possède contrairement à Piper le pouvoir de la faune et la flore. Laure possède celui du vent et ses parents Léon et Sofia celui de la terre et de l'eau.

Piper grandit et arrivée à l'âge de deux ans un autre pouvoir se manifesta, celui de la téléportation. Léon et Sofia ainsi que Elé et Laure n'en revenaient pas. Piper possède plusieurs pouvoirs alors que normalement un seul pouvoir peut être utilisé.

A l'âge de trois ans un autre pouvoir se manifesta, celui de la pensée. Piper pouvait déplacer des objets à distance, les faire brûler, exploser, mais également lire dans les pensées des gens et les contrôler. C'est également durant cette période que les parents de Piper étaient ''soumis'' à elle. Elle faisait brûler les meubles, tapis, rideaux et faisait même voler ses sœurs. Lorsque ses parents s'approchaient d'elle, automatiquement celle-ci s'enflammait. Léon et Sofia durent faire reconstruire leur maison deux fois car Piper par des crises de colère fit tout brûlé ou explosé. La première fois, c'était parce que Léon voulait que Piper range sa chambre ainsi Piper le regarda fixement et fit brûler sa chambre. Sofia est alors intervenue en utilisant sa magie de l'eau et réussis a éteindre le feu provoqué par Piper, mais celle-ci toujours mécontente fit exploser la maison ! La deuxième fois est encore plus pire, Piper fit sortir le facteur en contrôlant ses pensées, ses parents réagissent et la gronde. Piper en position de défense créa une énorme boule de feu au-dessus de la maison et mit un compte à rebours de 30 secondes, c'était le temps qu'avait la famille pour sortir... Piper fit exploser une nouvelle fois la maison ! Ses parents étaient à deux doigts de craquer lorsque Piper se calma soudainement.

Arrivée à l'âge de quatre ans, elle posséda le pouvoir du temps, elle pouvait ainsi stopper le temps, le reculer d'une minute ou bien l'avancer de seulement trente secondes. C'est également à cet âge que Piper devait aller à l'école. Très sombre à l'idée d'y aller Piper fit aucun effort. Elle méprisa ses camarades et ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher finissait brûlés ou pendus dans les airs ! Ses parents ont été convoqués plusieurs fois mais elle recommençait sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce jour …

C'était un mardi 2 janvier, le lendemain de son anniversaire, Piper était encore seule à la récréation lorsqu'un garçon appelé Jordan vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Piper essaya de le brûler mais en vain, elle essaya de contrôler ses pensées, rien ne fonctionnait, Jordan était comme immunisé.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire Piper, je suis venu te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

- Pourquoi, à quoi ça te servirait et puis tu n'es pas comme moi !

- Tu n'es pas seule Piper, j'ai moi aussi plusieurs pouvoirs, tu n'es pas une exception.

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible je suis la seule.

- Non moi j'ai le pouvoir de la glace le deuxième pouvoir le plus puissant après celui du feu, que tu possède d'ailleurs. J'ai celui du temps c'est-à-dire que je peux passer du soleil à la pluie par exemple, je peux voir les esprits et je suis très très rapide.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Parce qu'on est presque pareille.

- Si tu veux ….

- Tu veux qu'on devienne ami ?

- ….. euh... comment ? Personne ne m'avais proposé ça je sais pas quoi dire.

- Dis oui, tu verras je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra super bien !

- (Quel est ce sentiment au fond de moi, ce garçon est gentil, pourquoi ? Je me sens bien avec lui) D'accord !

- Ouah ! Quelle chance c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire ! Tu es jolie quand tu es heureuse.

- …. (je rougis)... bon on se voit demain, au revoir.

- Jordan, je m'appelle Jordan !

- Moi c'est Piper.

Piper rentra chez elle avec un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait mais ce sourire ne durera pas longtemps car en rentrant chez elle, les Fondateurs étaient là. Les Fondateurs sont ceux qui ont fondés Chesky, ils veillent à ce que les règles soient respectées et surveillent le comportement de chacun. Celui de Piper est inquiétant et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus...

Piper inquiète et se sentant menacée créa une bulle de feu dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa et fit également une barrière de feu autour de sa bulle.

- Tu es puissante pour ton âge Piper trop peut être, je suis Karl l'un des Fondateurs, mes collègues et moi-même voulons simplement te parler, laisse-moi passer.

Karl essaya de passer mais Piper le propulsa contre le mur et le téléporta dans un désert. Elle regarda les autres Fondateurs et les envoya eux aussi dans le désert, le plus chaud et le plus aride.

- Piper, pourquoi tu...

- Maman, j'ai senti des mauvaises ondes autour d'eux, je n'ai fais que nous protéger ? Désolée maman si j'ai mal fais.

- Non écoutes Piper peux-tu aller dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais discuter avec ton père.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser s'approcher de Jess, sinon ils vont l'emmener.

- Elle a réussit à les éloigner pendant un bon moment mais ils reviendront. Nous devrons être prêt lorsque ce moment arrivera...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Au fait, les phrases en gras italiques sont les pensées de Piper tandis que celles en gras soulignées sont celles su garçon.**

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain Piper se leva avec un grand sourire, ce sourire que Jordan aime tant. Elle avait hâte de le revoir car il compte énormément pour elle. Elle passa par la forêt et ramassa des baies sauvages pour son ami. Jordan, ce garçon qui lui a rempli son cœur de joie...

- Coucou Jordan, j'ai apporté des baies ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Mon père... il … il a disparu.

- Comment ça disparu, ne pleure pas il doit...

- Mon père était un Fondateur.

- (Impossible j'ai envoyé sans le savoir son père dans le désert!) Comment il s'appelait ?

- Karl, Karl West.

- (C'est lui qui a essayé de passer pour venir me parler, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?) Écoute je suis sûr que ton père est vivant, il est peut être parti régler une affaire ?

- Non il me l'aurait dit.

- Je vais t'aider à le retrouver.

- …..(pourquoi est-elle si gentille avec moi?) Merci Piper.

- (Si il apprend un jour que je suis responsable de cette disparition, il ne me le pardonnera jamais) Promis !

Piper rentra chez elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle était responsable de cette disparition. Comment va-t-elle le retrouver ? Devra-t-elle dira la vérité à Jordan ? Ou bien lui cacher ?

- Maman, tu te souviens quand j'ai téléportais les Fondateurs et bien il y avait parmi eux le père de mon ami.

- Piper... c'est un sacré problème tu es la seule à savoir où il est. Sait-il que tu étais présente ce jour là ?

- Non ! Il faut que je le retrouve, s'il apprend que c'est moi...

- Ne pleure pas Piper, on va le retrouver. Où les as-tu envoyés ?

- Dans un désert, je crois que c'est le désert du Sahara, c'était le seul que je connaissait.

- Tu peux très bien le laisser là-bas, après tout c'est toi qui a dit qu'il dégageait des ondes mauvaises.

- Mais c'est son père, tu aimerais vivre sans ton père ?

- (Si elle savait que son père n'est pas son vrai père, non elle est encore trop petite pour comprendre) On va essayer.

Piper téléporta ses parents dans le désert du Sahara. Sofia créa une bulle d'eau pour que Léon et elle-même ne craignent pas la chaleur. Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures. Sofia épuisée, s'écroula mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait plus de magie. Léon la porta tant bien que mal durant une heure. Il essaya de rendre le sable plus dur grâce à sa magie pour faciliter la marche mais sans résultat. Au loin le couple vit une tâche noire, qui devenait de plus en plus grosse au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. C'était le corps de Karl, le père de Jordan. Celui-ci avait abrégé ses souffrances car il allait probablement mourir de fatigue ou de déshydratation. Les deux parents avaient espoir que Karl puisse être en vie mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils pouvaient le retrouver mort dans le désert . Après avoir découvert cette terrible tragédie, ils rentrèrent.

- Piper nous avons retrouvé le père de ton ami.

- C'est vrai ! Où est-il ?

- Il est, et bien c'est compliqué, il est comment dire... mort.

- Quoi !? Comment ça, j'ai tué son père ! Comment je vais lui dire ?! Non je ne voulais pas, je voulais les éloigner, non ! Je suis une meurtrière ! Je vais aller aux enfers !

- Piper calme-toi, tu lui diras quand il faudra, d'accord ? Maintenant va manger et après va au lit.

Le lendemain Piper alla annoncer la nouvelle à Jordan mais ne savais pas comment lui dire, elle avait peur, peur de sa réaction.

- Jordan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'ai retrouvé ton père.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, tu l'as retrouvé ! Où il est ?

- Euh... il...il est... il est mort, dans un désert.

- QUOI ?! COMMENT ! mon père ! Non je ne veux pas y croire !

- Jordan calme-toi, c'est compliqué, je sais pas par quoi commencé. Tu vas m'en vouloir certainement toute ta vie mais …..voilà, c'est moi qui a tué ton père.

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? TOI !? Pourquoi ?!

- Il était dangereux, j'ai senti qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mauvais, je me suis défendu en l'envoyant dans le désert.

- Tu l'as tué, pars ! Je veux plus te revoir ! Dire que j'avais confiance en toi !

- C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas, je comptais le ramener mais je ne pouvais, je n'avais encore assez de pouvoir pour le faire.

- Vas t'en, c'est fini. Je le dis gentiment, VAS T'EN !

- Attend s'il te plaît !

- Laisse-moi !

- AH ! Jordan tu m'as frappé ?! Attend ! (non je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste! Il compte beaucoup pour moi. J'ai tout gâché...)

Jordan ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Piper, elle essaya pourtant chaque jour de lui parler mais il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, elle tomba alors dans la mélancolie. Son ami qui lui était si cher quitta l'école et elle ne le revit plus jamais. C'était un amour d'enfance.

Huit ans ont passé et Piper a maintenant treize ans. Elle passe désormais ses journées à déprimer et à penser à Jordan, son ami, son première amour, elle l'avait perdu.

_**Même si j'avais quatre ans, je me souviens de lui et je l'aimais. Certes, cela faisait que trois jours que je le connaissait mais... mon cœur était remplit de gaieté à ses côtés. Vais-je un jour le revoir ?**_

Piper alla au collège, comme à son habitude elle prit le bus et s'assit au milieu, toute seule, mit sa capuche et écouta de la musique. Comme tous les jours c'est un temps de pluie, depuis que Piper est triste.

Aujourd'hui une nouvel élève est arrivé à son collège. Piper était intriguée mais sans plus. Elle marcha dans la cour pluvieuse, la capuche sur la tête et les écouteurs dans les oreilles et fonça tête baissée lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un... elle se retourna et le regarda fixement pendant une longue minute. La jeune fille sortit son parapluie

_**Ce visage est si beau, qui est ce garçon si séduisant ? Brun, aux yeux verts hypnotisants . Il doit mesurer environ un mètre cinquante ou plus, il a une tête de plus que moi. Son corps m'a transmis de la chaleur et j'ai vu comme une sorte de vision lorsqu'il ma percuté. Je ne serai pas la redire, est-ce mes pouvoirs ? Je n'ai jamais étais capable de faire ça. Est-ce la présence de ce mystérieux garçon ? C'est moi où je perds mes moyens ? Ressaisis-toi Piper !**_

- Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu veux que je t'abrite sous mon parapluie ?

- C'est moi qui t'es bousculé et merci pour le parapluie, je suis nouveau, je cherche la salle 4.

- ( Oh mon dieu, il a un sourire de rêve!) Ah ! C'est pas une super rentrée, sous la pluie, moi j'ai l'habitude. Bref, La salle 4 est dans ce bâtiment, dès que tu rentres tu vas à droite puis tout droit, de tout façon le numéro des salles sont écrient sur les portes.

- Merci au plaisir de te revoir !

_**Ouah ! Quelle voix chaude et réconfortante, elle me dis quelque chose mais je m'en souviens pas. En tout cas si il pouvait être dans ma classe, ça serait bien ! Il est craquant !**_

Piper rejoignit sa salle et s'essaya à sa place, au fond de la classe, seule lorsque …

- Bonjour madame la Principale ! dirent tout les élèves

- Merci asseyez-vous, je suis venue vous présenter un nouvel élève, il s'appelle...

Piper était en train de rêver, elle avait toujours ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et n'entendis strictement rien à ce que la principale disait.

- Au revoir madame la Principale !

- Je me présente madame Firewind, professeur d'anglais. Tu vas aller t'asseoir au fond, à côté Piper.

_**Oh mon dieu ! C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure ! Quelle chance ! En plus il est à côté de moi ! **_

- Tiens tu es la fille de tout à l'heure, Piper c'est ça ?

- Oui et toi tu es le nouveau.

- Je m'appelle...

Encore une fois Piper n'entendis rien !

- Ok, cool ravi de te rencontrer.

- Vous deux au fond vous pouvez faire moins de bruit, certes vous ne voulez pas travailler mais vous pouvez faire moins de bruit pour ceux qui veulent travailler !

- Oui madame Firewind (peau de vache!)

_**Quelle mystérieuse fille, sa voix me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ? Peu importe, elle est belle et très sombre à la fois. Ces cheveux noirs avec de légères mèches rouges accentue sont côté sombre. Mais ces yeux bleus lui donne un côté naturel et joyeux. Même si son apparence est froide, elle dégage de la chaleur ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens attiré par elle. Est-ce que je la connais ? Quand je la regarde je suis ... non pas possible Jordan ressaisis-toi !**_

_**Pourquoi il me regarde ? Je me sens gênée, il est trop beau ! Il faut pas que je me laisse avoir !**_

- Piper comment on dit '' j'aimerai que tu sois sérieuse ! '' en anglais s'il te plaît?

- Euh... je madame, je?

- I wish you were serious !

- Merci, ton camarade vient d'arriver depuis peu et il semble qu'il soit beaucoup plus compétent que toi !

- (Hein?! Voilà qu'il m'aide, c'est pas vrai en plus il est intelligent! Qu'est- ce qu'elle m'énerve cette Firewind!) Merci dis-je en chuchotant

- Pas de problème, c'était facile ! Ca sonne à demain !

- A demain !

Piper prit le bus et regarda la pluie tomber. Elle descendit dans l'ombre de la nuit et rentra chez elle. Elle garda pour elle l'arrivée de ce garçon.

- Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau dans ta classe et qu'il est plutôt canon !

- Ouais et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Laure tu as un an de plus que moi !

- Tu es si agressive, je vais te laisser dans ton monde ténébreux ! Chao

_**Pffff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, j'ai envie de la brûler sur place ou de contrôler son esprit pour qu'elle devienne mon esclave ! Bref, qui est ce garçon ? Son visage me dit quelque chose ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette vision ? Il m'a embrouillé l'esprit c'est pas possible ! Ressaisis-toi Piper ! **_

Du côté de Jordan...

_**Mais qui était cette fille ? Elle me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un... Elle est sombre et c'est ce qui m'attire vers elle. Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. De toute manière je la reverrai demain.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 de Strange en espérant comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais vous dire que désormais j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine. Je vous prierez de m'excuser si j'ai du retard. Merci et bonne lecture ! :)**

CHAPITRE 3

Il était deux heure du matin lorsque Piper se leva parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ouvra ses volets et regarda les étoiles car en les observant elle se sent libre et heureuse. Elle repense à ce garçon et à cette vision très rapide. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de le connaître ? D'où venait cette vision ? Piper l'ignorait, c'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de trouver des réponses parmi les étoiles mais aucune réponse venait de leur pars.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens bizarre, je n'arrive même pas à dormir, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et au fait qu'il ressemble étrangement à Jordan. Je dois me tromper, il est parti sans me dire un mot, en plus je crois avoir entendu sa mère dire qu'il partait au Brésil. C'est impossible, il faut que je m'enlève ça de la tête ! Essaye de dormir Piper...**_

Le lendemain Piper se réveilla avec la photo de son ami dans ses mains. Celle-ci pleura avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère pour le petit déjeuner.

- Coucou maman, bien dormit ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Dis maman tu crois que c'est possible que j'ai... enfin je ne sais pas. Hier un garçon ma bousculé et en le touchant j'ai eu comme une sorte de vision du futur.

- Ah... c'est tes pouvoirs qui évoluent, ces visions reflètent tes obsessions, tes craintes, tu vas en avoir de plus en plus souvent mais ne t'inquiète pas généralement elles représentent des scènes courtes du futur ça peut être une vision qui montre quelque chose de grave, il y a plusieurs raisons. Une chose est sûr, plus tu te concentres sur ces visions plus elles seront précises mais cela va te prendre du temps. Surtout fais attention, tu es dans une ville où les humains cohabitent avec des sorciers et sorcières, si un humain venait à découvrir que tu es une sorcière tu devras immédiatement le tuer ou lui effacer la mémoire, dans ton cas puisque tu peux contrôler l'esprit des gens la deuxième solution serait la plus adaptée.

- Mais si un sorcier découvre que je suis une sorcière ça va ?

- Oui du temps qu'il ne dit rien à personne, les humains sont très... très cadre sur ce genre de chose, pour eux la magie n'existe pas, c'est pour ça que tu dois être vigilante.

- D'accord maman, ne t'inquiète pas je le suis déjà assez, bon je vais être en retard à ce soir, travaille bien !

- (Enfin ses pouvoirs commencent à se développer, bientôt elle sera plus puissante que nous quatre réunis) Passe une bonne journée.

Piper s'en alla et sur le chemin de l'arrêt de bus le soleil se leva après être resté plus de sept ans caché. Heureuse, Piper sourit et continua son chemin lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un...

- Aïe ! Quoi ?! Encore toi, décidément ça va devenir une habitude !

- Tiens Piper, ça fait plaisir de te revoir souriante cette fois !

- ….(je rougis) euh... c'est-à-dire que... il y a du soleil ! C'est la troisième fois que je le vois !

- Oh... tu es un peu comme un chat noir, tu attires la pluie ! Je plaisante, en tout cas tu as trouvé un moyen de contre-attaquer !

- Comment ?!

- En souriant !

- C'est que... oui...j'essaierai de le faire plus souvent, promis. Mon arrêt de bus est là.

- Non le miens malheureusement est plus loin, à tout à l'heure.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil et charmeur ! Je le regarde s'éloigner et je me dis qu'il a de belles fesses ! Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis !**_

_**Elle est toujours autant mystérieuse et je compte bien lui donner du soleil plus souvent, grâce à ma magie du temps je peux contrôler le soleil ! Mais est-ce qu'elle a des pouvoirs comme moi ? Je n'en sais rien, l'avenir me le dira peut être ?**_

Tous deux prirent leur bus et regardèrent le soleil. Piper pour la première fois s'assit avec les autres et ne mis pas sa capuche et ses écouteurs. Est-ce à cause de Jordan ? Est-ce qu'un garçon peut changer le comportement d'une fille si facilement et si rapidement ? Tout laisse à penser que oui. Dix minutes de trajet et voilà Piper arrivée à son collège, une fois descendue la pluie est revenue. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire déprimé, alors elle remit sa capuche et ses écouteurs et fonça tête baissée s'isoler dans le coin le plus sombre du collège. Elle s'y installa en attendant que ça sonne. Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina Jordan avec elle, assit à côté, lui souhaitant son anniversaire comme la première qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

_**Pourquoi suis-je maudite ? Je pense que je vais passer le reste de ma vie dans la noirceur la plus totale et je vais pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps pour Jordan. C'est lui qui m'a apporté le sourire et la joie de vivre mais depuis qu'il est partit je suis retombée dans la mélancolie. Mais ce garçon que j'ai rencontré accidentellement m'a redonné cette joie. Se pourrait-il qu'il a un rapport avec Jordan ? Non ! Mon obsession pour lui me joue des tours ! Ça sonne je vais devoir aller en cours de maths. Est-ce qu'il va être de nouveau à côté de moi ?**_

- Bonjour M. Robincare.

- Bonjour asseyez-vous, le nouveau va aller s'asseoir au fond avec Piper.

_**Quoi encore ! C'est impossible ! Les dieux veulent absolument qu'il soit à côté de moi !**_

- Faut croire que le destin veut qu'on reste ensemble !

- …. Non pas du tout.

- Sortez vos cours s'il vous plaît et prenez vos livres à la page 142 nous allons faire des exercices.

- Excuse-moi Piper j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre les livres tu pourrais le mettre au milieu ?

- (C'est pas vrai!) Monsieur mon camarade a oublié d'aller chercher ses manuels au CDI peut-il y aller maintenant ?

- Bien évidemment, tu vas même l'accompagner.

- (Quoi!Non!) Bien monsieur.

Piper était dépitée mais alla quand même l'accompagner récupérer ses livres. Elle sentait bien que celui-ci était joyeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu mettre le livre au milieu ?

- Parce que...j'ai mes raisons en attendant va chercher tes livres.

Il avait ses livres et ils retournèrent à la salle 12.

- Piper c'est bien que vous soyez revenue, allez au tableau me faire l'exercice 14 petit a), développez et réduisez si possible l'expression (2_x_ – 1) 2 + 6 (2_x_+ 1)

- Bien monsieur.

_**Alors si je fais 2**_** x ****_2x + 2 _x_ (-1) ça donne 4x – 2 + 6 _x_ 2x + 6 _x _1 ça donne 12x + 6 et si j'additionne 4x – 2 + 12x + 6 ça donne 16x + 4. _**

Le résultat est 16_x_ + 4.

- Parfait, c'est exact vous pouvez allez vous asseoir.

- Bravo, comment tu as fait, j'ai pas réussis dit-il en chuchotant

- C'est simple et si tu comprends pas tu demandes au prof !

- ( Elle est si froide maintenant ! Quel changement de comportement!) Bien merci.

- (Pourquoi il me remercie, je l'envoie bouler et il me remercie, je comprends pas!) Ça va bientôt sonner.

- Bien prenez vos agendas pour jeudi 6 juin, exercices n° 12, 13, 14 et 16 p 142 et le 24 et 26 p145.

- Au revoir .

Piper alla en direction de son bus lorsque quelque chose lui tira le sac...

- Piper ! Tu allais oublier ta calculette ! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre du temps, tu as loupé presque toute l'heure de maths.

- Ah ! Merci .

En touchant la main de Jordan pour prendre sa calculette Piper eu de nouveau une vision.

_**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? A quoi ça correspond ? Un parc, des enfants, un magnifique soleil et... des cris. Tout est confus pourquoi des cris dans un paysage joyeux et réconfortant ?**_

- Piper ? Piper ? Piper ?

- Hein ?! Quoi !?

- Tu rêvais, tu peux lâcher ma main, s'il te plaît ?

- Ah... euh... désolée... merci et à demain. Bye

_**C'est bizarre, sa main était froide alors que son corps dégage de la chaleur. Pourquoi rêvait-elle si soudainement ?**_

_**Il faut que je le rejette, je ne peux pas me permettre de devenir amie avec lui . Je dois l'éviter !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Strange, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Maintenant il faut attendre tous les mercredis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Mais bon ça va... Voili voilou merci et bonne lecture ! :)**

CHAPITRE 4

C'était un mardi, le 12 juin, ce jour-là Piper dormait profondément. Il faisait froid, moins cinq degrés, le vent sifflait fort, des grêlons tapaient sur la vitre de sa chambre. Les branches d'arbres tombaient sur la toiture et les arbres perdaient les dernières feuilles qui leur restaient. Le plancher de la chambre craquait ce qui donnait une impression de pas. Soudain de la pluie, suivit d'orage et cette lumière blanche éclaira le visage doux et sombre de Piper, le tonnerre grondait autour de cette maison. Elle faisait un cauchemar car elle tremblait, de la sueur lui coulait le long de sa joue, elle transpirait et faisait que bouger. Celle-ci rêvait d'un parc avec des enfants qui jouaient à la marelle et à la corde à sauter, un soleil magnifique venait rendre cette atmosphère chaleureux. A côté de ce parc se trouvait une fontaine où des colombes se baignaient. Derrière tant d'amusement et de beauté, des cris, c'était probablement ceux d'une jeune femme car ils étaient aiguës. Piper ne voyait pas le visage de cette personne, elle n'entendait que ces cris affreux et assourdissants.

Soudain une lumière blanche puis un vide total. Piper se réveilla en sursaut couverte de sueur, elle vit que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Le vent qui soufflait fort avait probablement dût l'ouvrir. De l'eau avait pénétrer dans la chambre ainsi que des feuilles mortes. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et se rafraîchit un peu le visage. Pourquoi cette vision persistait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle l'ignorait. Piper retourna se coucher et essaya de dormir...

Il est 6h30, Piper se leva épuisée et quelque peu intriguée par la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Coucou maman.

- Ben dis donc t'en tires une tête, tu as mal dormis ?

- En quelque sorte, cette vision...elle s'est transformée en cauchemar.

Piper et sa mère discutèrent pendant vingt minutes.

- C'est normal, plus tu te concentres, plus ça devient précis. Est-ce que tu as eu plus de détail que la dernière fois ?

- Non, c'était les mêmes choses. Non attend il y avait une fontaine.

- Ah ben tu vois ! Tu vas réussir à percer ce mystère. Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure, tu vas être en retard, file tu vas louper ton bus ! A ce soir.

Piper engloutit son bol de lait au chocolat et ses céréales, prit son sac et partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sur le chemin Jordan l'attendait mais elle passa devant lui sans même le regarder. Déçu et un peu triste il continua son chemin, seul, vers son arrêt de bus.

_**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attendais, je ne sais pas comment lui dire que j'ai autre chose à faire ! J'ai une vision a éclaircir !**_

Comme d'habitude Piper mit ses écouteurs et sa capuche sur la tête et regarda avec lassitude le paysage. Le bus s'arrêta brusquement au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde descendit. Piper s'éloigna et vit un parc avec des enfants jouant à la marelle et à la corde à sauter. Juste à côté se trouvait la fontaine avec les colombes et le soleil rendait cet endroit chaleureux. Tout était comme dans sa vision sauf les cris, les cris de cette personne qui semblait souffrir. Piper s'avança jusqu'à un banc et regarda fixement chaque détails, chaque mouvements. Son regard fut attiré par un dessin dans la terre, il représente un A percé d'une flèche. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Piper resta une moment immobile lorsqu'une main lui tapa l'épaule...

- Piper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Elé ? Je te retourne la question.

- Euh... je suis venue me détendre avant les cours et toi ?

- Le pneu de mon bus a crevé alors je suis descendue et en avançant un peu j'ai vu ce parc, dis donc ça fait une bonne heure de marche d'ici au collège tu ne crois pas ?

- Si mais c'est que... d'accord je comptais sécher les cours, t'es contente.

- Elé... pourquoi tu ….

Piper toucha l'épaule d'Elé et soudain elle eut une nouvelle vision. Cela représentait le même parc mais avec une forêt à côté d'un bac à sable. Les cris provenaient de cette forêt.

_**Je dois allez voir, désolée Elé mais il faut que... elle est là, la forêt ! Qu'est-ce qui fait froid et sombre.**_

- AH !

_**Les cris ! Ils sont là, je les entend, vite !**_

Piper courut à toute vitesse et tomba nez à nez avec un démon. A côté de lui, une jeune femme évanouie. Ce démon est en fait un démon de niveau A on le reconnaît grâce à sa couleur rouge et bleu. Piper était pétrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire devant une chose si terrifiante. Le démon s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle lorsque...

- Piper ! POUSSE-TOI !

_**Elé ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle va se faire tuer !**_

Elé utilisa sa magie pour le ligoter, les racines de chênes sont très puissantes et robuste pour ce genre de choses. Une fois immobiliser elle fit apparaître une plante carnivore de plus de trois mètres de hauteur qui lui mangea la tête puis le corps. Le démon était mort.

- Co...co...comment t'as fait ça ?

- T'aurais pu essayer de te défendre quand même ! Les démons de niveau A sont hyper facile à battre ! Tu possèdes le pouvoir le plus puissant et tu l'utilises pas, c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Les quoi ? Des démons ? Attends j'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça. J'ai simplement suivit, laisse tomber.

- Tu as suivi quoi ?

- Récemment j'ai eu des visions, elles montraient ce parc avec des enfants puis au fur et à mesure des éléments s'y sont ajoutés.

- Ouais c'est normal c'est tes pouvoirs qui évoluent, rien de plus normal ! Papa ou maman t'ont pas parlé des démons ? Ça m'étonnes !

- Non jamais... Elé t'as vu l'heure je suis en retard !

- T'as qu'à te téléporter ! Idiote ! Elle a des pouvoirs mais ne s'en sert pas ! Elle a une vie d'humaine !

Piper se téléporta jusqu'à son collège et prit soin de vérifier que personne ne l'ai vu. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa salle et toqua.

- Bonjour M. Schoubert excusez-moi d'être en retard.

- VOUS ETES PLUS QU'EN RETARD ! Vous me donnez des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Mlle allez vous asseoir.

_**Quoi ?! Je rêve, il est encore à côté de moi ! Il me salue avec un grand sourire. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Tout va bien se passer il reste que cinq minutes.**_

- Dis donc t'es bien en retard !

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter, tu le fais exprès ?!

- De quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, l'air mignon avec moi ça marche pas ok ! Tu comptes te mettre à côté de moi à chaque cours ?

- Exactement !

- (Il m'énerve!) C'est une blague ? Non … parfait je vais te faire passer les pires cours de ta misérable vie !

- Ça me va !

_**Quel idiot ! Vivement que ça sonne de toute manière il reste maintenant quatre minutes, ça va aller. J'arrive pas à croire que des choses comme ça puissent exister, des démons, j'ai du rêver mais non c'était réel ! Je sais, je sais j'écoute pas le prof et puis ça va je gère en français ! Je sens que je vais craquer, il arrête pas de penser, franchement pourquoi il est à côté de moi, j'entends toutes ses pensées ! QUOI ?! Il pense ça espèce de gros imbécile ! Je site « Je me demande comment est Piper en pyjama ça doit être marrant à voir ! Ça doit être Dracula en fille ! Non non non mieux une droguée ! » Il est vraiment pas gêné, il me fait des beaux sourires mais après … il se moque de moi, quel idiot ! Ça va sonner, trois, deux, un...**_

- Prenez vos agendas, natures et fonctions pour demain et lire le chapitre 4,5,6 et 7. A demain.

Piper rentra chez jeune fille repensa à sa journée et à ce démon. Pourquoi ses parents ne l'ont pas averti ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent la protéger ? Si c'est le cas de quoi ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Bonjour ! Je publierai un chapitre de Strange tous les dimanches parce que malheureusement les mercredis ce ne sera plus possible ( à cause de l'école !) Bref j'espère que vous continuerez de lire cette histoire et puis merci et bonne lecture ! :-)**

CHAPITRE 5

Furieuse,vexée et choquée, Piper rentra et claqua la porte d'entrée, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle repensa à ce démon et à la façon dont elle a réagit, la peur l'avait envahie à ce moment-là. Elle qui semblait si forte, si courageuse, elle qui avait un cœur de pierre et qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions fut résolue à briser cette carapace en béton. Elle montra alors une nouvelle Piper beaucoup plus sensible et faible.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ses poings se serrèrent si fort qu'elle se fit mal elle-même. Elle ne pouvait accepter ce comportement, _**quelle lâche **_disait-elle car elle avait laissé cette pauvre femme mourir sous ses yeux...

_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien pu faire ? Pourquoi mes jambes refusaient d'avancer à ce moment-là ! Cette femme avait besoin de moi, elle était évanouie parce qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, je l'ai laissé mourir ! Je devais l'aider ! Pourquoi ? Que faisait ce démon ici ? Et ma sœur ? Je dois parler à mes parents, si ils refusent je devrais m'énerver. Je n'accepterai pas qu'une autre personne meurt sous mes yeux ! J'avais peur, la peur... c'est ça... on sent son cœur battre si vite qu'on a l'impression qu'il va lâcher, nos jambes refusent d'avancer, on ne peut plus parler, les larmes montent aux yeux alors qu'on ne veut pas. Je suis faible ! Et ridicule ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes pouvoirs ?**_

A ce moment-là les parents de Piper rentrèrent de force dans sa chambre. Ils la virent sur son lit, effondrée.

- Piper qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la mère inquiète

- Je vais mettre les choses au clair, ne m'énervais pas plus et répondais-moi clairement et sérieusement ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé des démons ?! Je demande une explication ! Qui suis-je !? Pourquoi mentir !

- Piper, calmes-toi s'il te plaît, nous allons tout expliquer. Tu vas probablement nous en vouloir mais... sache qu'on comptait te le dire. Tu... (un moment d'hésitation, la mère contrainte et forcée avoua) tu n'es pas notre fille, tu es la fille d'un Dieu, Hadès.

- PARDON ?! C'est une blague je suis la fille d'un type des enfers !

- Laisse-nous finir JESS ! cria le père

- Tes sœurs t'ont trouvés sur le chemin de l'école, tu étais enveloppée dans un drap et il y avait une médaille sur laquelle était gravée ''Piper''. Nous rêvions ton père et moi d'avoir un troisième enfant parce que je suis devenue stérile. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser alors nous t'avons adoptée. Tu as grandi avec nous et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, nous avons essayé de te donner la meilleur vie possible et surtout il faut que tu saches que nous t'aimons et que tu es notre fille.

- …. (je me sens touchée par cette histoire, je les comprends tellement... je ne suis plus en colère) vous... vous êtes en train de me dire que mon père, mon véritable père est le Dieu des enfers. Que vous m'avez trouvé et que vous m'avez adopté. Et ma mère alors ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, les Fondateurs ont cherché mais ils ont trouvé que ton père.

- Et pourquoi j'ai des pouvoirs ?

- Ton père est un Dieu, il possède forcément des pouvoirs, pour que tu en ai ça veut dire que ta mère en avait aussi mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu en as plusieurs, normalement tu aurais du en avoir un.

- Je ne suis pas seule, Jordan en avait plusieurs lui aussi. Et les démons ? Expliquez-moi .

- Ah oui … ça... en fait tu es très rare, tu possèdes le pouvoir du feu le pouvoir le plus puissant. Malheureusement ce pouvoir peut … comment dire …. on peut te le prendre et c'est ce que recherche les démons, c'est pour ça que nous t'avons protégé d'eux. Après il y en a plusieurs sortes, les premier sont ceux de niveau A tu peux les reconnaître grâce à leur couleurs rouge et bleu. Les deuxième sont ceux de niveau AB ils sont un peu plus difficiles à reconnaître mais on peut car ils ont trois cornes sur la tête. Les troisième sont ceux de niveau C, eux tu n'as qu'une solution pour les reconnaître, tu dois leur crever un œil, si il s'enflamme ça veut dire qu'il est de niveau C si c'est le contraire, il est d'un autre niveau. Après vient les plus difficiles, les plus puissants et les plus intelligents, ce sont ceux de niveau 01, en fait tu ne peux pas les reconnaître, tu dois obligatoirement les combattre, sachant qu'il à une grande puissance, c'est assez dur... ou alors tu peux essayer de fuir ! Mais attention son odorat est très développé ! Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Elé et Laure combattent les démons la plupart du temps et c'est pour ça que tu ne les voit pas souvent au collège.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, il y a une base secrète destinée à... l'anéantissement des démons, elle est appelée « CORTEX ». Tu ne peux pas la voir car elle est invisible seul, nous, pouvons y entrer. A l'intérieur il y a un centre d'entraînement qui te permet de combattre des démons, une pièce spécialement consacrée à l'étude des démons et enfin une arène. Nous t'y emmènerons demain, tu pourras alors tester tes pouvoirs et tes connaissances. En attendant va manger et après va au lit, il faut que tu sois en forme car ce sera une grande journée ! (va-t-elle y arriver?)

- Merci beaucoup de tout m'avoir expliqué et …. et, je ne vous en veux pas... je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir caché ma ''vraie identité''. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des parents comme vous ! Je ne veux pas que... je vous aim... enfin je tiens beaucoup à vous ! Pour moi vous êtes irremplaçables, je vous considère comme mes vrais parents. Je …. enfin parce que mon père, le vrai, est un lâche, certes je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a abandonné mais … voilà je resterai avec vous. (je leur fis un câlin pour la première fois )

- Merci Piper, tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons …

_**Et ma mère fonda en larmes ! Suivit de mon père ! Qu'est-ce qui sont sensibles ! Je les aime même si je n'ai pas réussis à leur dire, j'y arriverai. Ils sont mes vrais parents et Hadès, si il m'aimait il ne m'aurait pas abandonné comme un lâche ! D'un côté tant mieux ! Enfin... j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer cet entraînement, me battre, écraser ces saletés ! Enfin je ne vais pas parler trop vite, j'attends de voir demain !**_

**Note : Alors ? Ca vous plaît, je l'espère donc si vous voulez lire la suite ce sera dimanche prochain ! :-)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Samedi 15 juin. Aujourd'hui était un jour très attendu pour Piper, elle allait combattre des démons. Elle avait peu dormit mais débordait d'énergie. Il est alors huit heure lorsque Piper alla réveiller tout le monde.

- DEBOUT ! ALLEZ, BOUGEZ-VOUS! ON A DES DEMONS A BATTRE !

- Piper il est huit heure... ronchonna la mère

- ALLEZ! AH ! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE M'ENERVE !

- Non Piper, arrête ne brûle rien !

- Bon alors on y va !

- …... pfff... (elle m'énerve ! Cette fille est horrible!) ok,ok,ok, c'est bon.

Contente et excitée elle alla déjeuner. Piper engloutit son bol de lait au chocolat, ces céréales, son verre de jus de fruit, trois yaourts, du fromage blanc, quatre tartines et enfin une pomme et une banane.

C'est le ventre remplit qu'elle alla s'habiller. Piper décida de mettre un tee-shirt bleu avec un jogging et des petites baskets bleu et blanche. Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux noirs et rouges pour faire une queue de cheval et mit son collier porte-bonheur, c'est en fait un pendentif qui a la forme d'un P comme Piper ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose... le parfum aux feuilles de menthe pour la fraîcheur.

Onze heure, ils quittèrent la maison. Piper et ses parents marchèrent dans la forêt. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt lorsque Léon et Sofia s'arrêtèrent. « CORTEX » était là...

- Baka ! Prononça le père

Soudain la porte invisible s'ouvrit et laissa place à un gigantesque hall, éclairé par des torches immenses. On pouvait voir quatre piliers en marbre à l'entrée et une magnifique et majestueuse fontaine au milieu. Un escalier en colimaçon mena à l'étage. Tout le monde était regroupé au premier étage, il y avait que deux pièces : la première était une pièce conviviale tandis que la deuxième était consacrée à l'étude des démons. Dans la première pièce il y avait une grande table et une fenêtre qui donnait sur une arène. Une trappe était cachée dans le sol en parquet, elle menait à la salle d'entraînement. Piper était émerveillée, elle ne savait pas où regarder, elle se demandait comment un tel endroit pouvait être caché. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre et regarda l'arène.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! Je suis contente d'être là, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer et de connaître tout le monde !**_

- Hum, hum. Excusez-moi je suis Edward le chef de « CORTEX ». J'ai appris que... que vous voulez que votre fille suive le programme d'entraînement c'est bien ça.

- C'est exact, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu Edward ?

- Effectivement oui, cela doit faire deux ans. Passons, par rapport à l'entraînement nous avons décidé que cette année cela se déroulerait en groupe. Ce sera un groupe de six personnes, mixte, en fait nous avons constater que c'est plus efficace et puis comme ça ils peuvent apprendre à se connaître et peuvent également s'entraider. Par contre il faudra que votre fille reste ici, elle ne pourra plus aller à l'école.

- Ah... d'accord je pense que ça va allait. Aucun problème, maintenant qu'on sait tout je pense qu'on va partir. Au revoir Piper. Plus vite on part plus vite tu peux t'entraîner ! Bisous !

- Mlle Piper veuillez me suivre nous allons commencer.

Edward l'emmena dans la salle d'entraînement. Piper sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Edward lui montra son groupe et elle vit tout de suite qu'il y avait le garçon de son collège.

- TOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je te retournes la question dit-il en rigolant

- Je vais m'entraîner à combattre les démons.

- Je...je...je ne savais pas que tu avais de pouvoirs comme moi ?

- Moi aussi je ne savais pas que tu en avais (en tout cas ça va être dur de l'éviter, il est dans mon groupe!) Bonne chance.

- Cher élèves, je vous présente votre entraîneur qui vous aidera à combattre les démons : Zac. C'est lui qui vous formera et il pourra également vous envoyez dans l'arène pour faire un combat avec un démon de n'importe quel niveau ! Ainsi vous pourrez tester votre niveau et vos connaissances ! Bonne chance à tous !

_**Pourquoi il est dans mon groupe !? Et puis je ne savais pas qu'il avait des pouvoirs ! Moi qui voulait l'éviter c'est mal partit ! Mon groupe est composé de cet idiot, d'Alex, il est assez grand, yeux bleus et cheveux blond il a l'air sympa. Page, elle est de taille moyenne, yeux légèrement violet et cheveux noir avec des mèches roses elle a l'air gentille. Phoebe, un petit peu petite, yeux vert et cheveux brun avec des mèches bleu elle a l'air froide et renfermée. Tom, il est assez grand, cheveux court et brun, yeux gris il a l'air gentil et drôle. Perso, je pense que Page et Phoebe peuvent être de super amies !**_

- Commençons par un démon de niveau A, nous allons voir de quoi vous êtes capable ! (il ouvrit la porte)

- Quoi ! vous nous enseigna pas avant de combattre ! cria Tom

- Je suis pour l'apprentissage sur le tas ! A vous de jouer !

Soudain Piper s'immobilisa devant le démon, elle trembla et ses jambes ne voulaient plus avancer, elle sentit son cœur battre très vite et son souffle se coupa. Elle repensa à ce jour, ce jour où elle était tétanisée devant un démon de niveau A et le jour où elle a laissé une personne mourir sous ses yeux. Cette peur était revenue. Le démon de deux mètres de haut, avec ses dents pointus et ses yeux globuleux lui fonça dessus.

- PIPER ! POUSSE-TOI !

Jordan la poussa avant que le démon eut le temps de la toucher. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Piper sentait le souffle de Jordan sur son visage et ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se redressa vite et s'écarta de lui.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je...je... laisse-moi. Je dois...je dois y arriver.

_**Encore une fois la peur m'a envahit. Non je ne peux pas me laisser faire. Ce démon va mourir ! **_

Piper se relava face au démon. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle le regarda fixement. Tout le monde la regardait et il retint leur souffle. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Le démon ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d'analyser sa cible, lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher et fonça droit devant. Piper ferma les yeux et fit une barrière de feu. La bête recula, c'est à ce moment que Piper se téléporta derrière lui et le paralysa, celle-ci contrôlait son esprit. La bête ne bougeait plus. Elle se concentra et créa sans s'en apercevoir un phœnix de feu, il s'envola et percuta de plein fouet la bête paralysée qui cria de douleur. Affaiblie le démon réussit tout de même à bouger. Il propulsa Piper de l'autre côté de la salle. Blessée, elle se releva. Elle se concentra et dessina dans l'air un dragon. Celui-ci prit vie. Elle créa alors un dragon de feu immense, il cracha du feu sur le démon puis du feu acide. La bête était blessée, pour l'achever Piper donna l'ordre à son dragon de feu de foncer droit sur lui. Il exécuta l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Une explosion fut créée suit à cette attaque. Toute la salle était carbonisée. Piper s'évanouit peu de temps après car elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie. Tout le monde se précipita sur elle. Jordan l'emmena au dortoir des filles, il la déposa doucement sur le lit et la couvrit d'une couverture. Une heure s'était écoulé lorsque Piper se réveilla.

- Ça y est elle est réveillée ! Enfin tu nous a fait une de c'est peur ! dit Zac

- Je... je …. je l'ai battu ?

- Et même bien oui, tout le monde était inquiet, Jordan est resté à côté de toi mais il repartit dans sa chambre une fois que tu t'es réveillé.

- (Jordan ? Qui est Jordan ? Ce ne peut pas être lui ?! Non je dois être encore un peu dans les vapes) Merci à tous.

- Tu es très forte chuchota Phoebe

- Oui tu es si forte j'aimerai être comme toi rétorqua Page. En attendant reposes-toi.

Piper se rendormit, Page et Phoebe restèrent à côté d'elle au cas où si elle aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps Zac était partit dans le bureau d'Edward.

- Cette jeune fille à une très grande puissance ! Elle a réussit à faire apparaître le fameux dragon de feu alors qu'elle a très peu d'expérience, c'est certainement ça qui la épuisée à ce point. Mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore à son maximum, une fois qu'elle y sera, elle sera... imbattable monsieur Edward.

- Merci Zac d'être venue me rapporter ces paroles, continuez l'entraînement, ce groupe va être certainement le plus puissant, il nous sera très utile pour ce qui va suivre... surtout cette Piper.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

18 Juin.

Piper se réveilla. La jeune fille encore étourdie repensa aux paroles de Zac.

_**Je ne comprends pas. Zac a dit... il a prononcé le prénom... non j'ai bien entendu, il a dit Jordan. Impossible il ne peut pas être... non c'est moi qui imagine. Mais peut être que j'ai raison, il me semble si familier et à les mêmes attitudes, bon certes, je ne suis pas restée longtemps avec lui mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé... NON ! CE N'EST PAS LUI !**_

Est-ce le Jordan de son enfance ? Ou bien un Jordan comme un autre ? Envahit par les larmes, Piper se leva et sortit du dortoir des filles. Elle savait très bien qu'elle désobéissait aux règles établit par Edward mais qu'importe ! Elle voulait savoir la vérité. Il est alors cinq heure du matin lorsque Piper marcha avec la plus grande délicatesse devant le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il est interdit de sortir de son dortoir après la fin des entraînements c'est-à-dire vingt heure. Malgré une légère hésitation elle continua à avancer et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons...

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement car celle-ci pourrait à tout moment grincer et ainsi réveiller certains garçons. Elle s'approcha, respira profondément et regarda les lits d'un regard déterminé. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle se retrouva au milieu du dortoir. Au moindre bruit, au moindre faux pas Piper pourrait être renvoyée du centre d'entraînement. Elle continua à chercher parmi tous ces garçons endormis lorsque son regard fut arrêté sur un lit vide. Elle marcha tout droit lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Cette chute avait pour responsable : un sac mal rangé !

Piper envahit par la peur et la honte resta couchée par terre, elle respira doucement et attendit. Aucun garçons ne s'étaient réveillés. Rassurée, Piper se dirigea vers ce lit vide.

_**Qui est levé à une heure pareil sauf moi !? Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être. J'ai honte de moi allée dans le dortoir des garçons, beurk ! j'y crois pas, je suis tombée bien bas. Enfin finalement ils dormaient tous et m'ont même pas entendu, ce sont des LARVES ! Oui des larves ! **_

Piper était sortit du dortoir et alla dehors. Elle s'isola et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. L'air était humide et le ciel étoilé commencé à être éclairé par le soleil levant. Piper ferma les yeux...

_**Ce mystérieux garçon qui est arrivé récemment, est-il Jordan ? Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir. Change de disque Piper ! Je suis trop obsédé. Bref je trouve que je me suis battue contre ce démon la dernière fois. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été comme... vidé de ma magie mais ça revient peu à peu. Enfin... être la fille qui possède le pouvoir le plus puissant... c'est dur a avalé et puis je suis la fille d'un Dieu ! Quand mes parents m'ont dis ça, je ne les ait pas cru sur le coup. Pour moi c'était impossible, ben si ! Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivée ces derniers temps et je me dis que... que je suis spéciale. Les humains, jamais les humains pourrait supporter ça. Pour le moment je suis dans un camp d'entraînement pour apprendre à combattre des démons, c'est ridicule mais évident, d'après mes parents les démons vont vouloir mes pouvoirs et c'est essentiel que je puisse me défendre. C'est totalement fou mais c'est excitant à la fois, je mène une vie que personne de normal pourrait vivre !**_

Piper était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, automatiquement elle créa une barrière de feu autour d'elle.

- Qui est là ?

- Eh ! Calmes-toi ce n'est que moi !

- (Lui!?) Ah tiens qu'elle surprise tu me suis même à cinq heure du matin !

- Oh, oh, oh tu rigoles là ! Je ne te suis pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que... parce que …..

- Parce que quoi ?!

- PARCE QUE C'EST LE JOUR DE LA MORT DE MA MERE ! cria Jordan

- Ah ! Euh... je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça, je ne te fais rien et tu t'énerves, je ne comprends rien...

- C'est que... tu es le seul ici à vouloir me connaître et... voilà quoi.

- Tu peux éteindre tes flammes. Je peux m'asseoir à côté ?

- ….. euh... ? Oui vas-y. Dis si ce n'est pas indiscret comment elle est morte ta mère ?

- C'est assez compliqué mais elle a été tué.

- Ah bon !? Mais tu sais par qui ?

- J'en sais rien. Après sa mort les Fondateurs m'ont trouvé une famille d'accueil. Elle est très gentille et s'occupe bien de moi. Un jour ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je parte m'entraîner pour combattre les démons. Je sais pas si tu le sais mais il y aura probablement une guerre entre notre monde et celui des enfers, enfin c'est ce que pense les Fondateurs.

- Une guerre ? (Mon père veut mener une guerre) Oui mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. ( Je ne peux pas lui demander comment il s'appelle maintenant) Je suis désolée mais je vais retourner à mon dortoir, excuse-moi.

- Ah ? Euh... oui tu as raison moi aussi. Piper attends !

Piper se retourna et Jordan lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Piper devint toute rouge et repartit à toute vitesse à son dortoir.

_**Mais...euh... mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ! Il...il... il ma fait un bisous sur la joue ? C'est pas vrai pourquoi j'ai chaud et pourquoi j'ai rougis ! J'ai du passer pour une cruche devant lui, Piper la fille solide comme la roche a rougis ! Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? Non, j'en suis sûr ce n'est pas le Jordan que j'ai connu. Il la fait exprès, il savait que j'allais craqué. Il va pouvoir se moquer maintenant ! Je me dépêche de rentrer au dortoir, si Edward me voit il va me tuer !**_

_**Je ne peux pas y croire Piper a rougis ! Jamais j'aurais pu croire qu'elle rougirais ! Mince ! Il faut que je me dépêche si Edward me voit il va me tuer !**_

**Note : Alors ? j'espère que ça vous a plus et que le prochain va également être aussi palpitant !  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : Bonjour ! je tiens a vous remercier de lire cette histoire même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, je suis contente de les publier !**

**je tiens à remercier Passion of Imbattables qui me suit tout au long de mes chapitres !**

**sur ceux bonne lecture ! :-)**

CHAPITRE 8

Piper toujours surprise par ce baiser sur sa joue se précipita à son dortoir. Elle passa devant le bureau d'Edward avec la plus grande délicatesse. La jeune fille sentit une main attraper son bras et l'emmener dans le bureau. C'était Edward. Celle-ci s'assit sur la chaise et vit Jordan.

_**Comment !? Il s'est fait prendre, quel idiot celui-là ! En y réfléchissant ...moi aussi je me suis fais prendre ! Comment ça se fait ? Edward va me tuer ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Piper tu es trop forte ! J'ai le pouvoir de la pensée, je peux très bien hypnotiser Edward, je fais en sorte qu'il nous laisse sortir et le tour est jouer ! Mais le problème c'est que je l'ai jamais fait ! Enfin si deux fois mais s'était venu sous l'effet de la colère, là je suis pas en colère mais j'ai plutôt la frousse ! Non je vais y arriver, je fais en sorte qu'il ME laisse sortir ! L'autre il se débrouillera ! Bien fait pour lui !**_

Les deux élèves regardèrent Edward se plaindre de leur comportement.

- Comment !? Comment ! Pourquoi vous avez désobéit ! Vous êtes des élèves sérieux et non des délinquants ! Vous sortez en pleine nuit mais... pour faire quoi ? Vous vouliez vous retrouvez c'est ça !?

Piper s'étrangla en avalant sa salive et Jordan éclata de rire. Le directeur ne comprenait rien. Piper reprit son souffle petit à petit et regarda Edward puis Jordan.

- MOI !? SORTIR AVEC CET ABRUTI ! Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ! C'est un idiot, imbécile et …. non vous vous trompez !

- Tu sais Piper l'amour commence comme ça, tu dis que tu le déteste mais après ….

Piper regarda Edward avec un air de dégoût et de colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

- Toi !? Tu m'aimes !? Piper tu rigoles !? MOI !? et TOI ?! Ensemble ! Non non non Edward je suis désolée mais vous vous trompez totalement.

- Bien sûr qu'il se trompe mais t'es idiot ! Mais t'es fou ! JAMAIS t'entends, JAMAIS je sortirais avec toi, compris !?

- Piper calmez-vous s'il vous plaît... dit Edward calmement

- MOI ME CALMER !? VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS SORTIE DE MON DORTOIR POUR ALLER VOIR CET ABRUTI !

- Piper s'il vous plaît vous mettez le feu à mon bureau ! Arrêtez !

- J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOTRE BUREAU ! CE QUE VOUS DITES EDWARD EST PIRE QUE TOUT !

Piper sous l'emprise de la colère mit le feu au bureau d'Edward. La jeune fille n'arriver pas à se calmer, comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ! Piper aimer cet abruti comme elle dit, i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e ! Le directeur essayait de l'arrêter tandis que Jordan la regarder tout brûler.

- Je vous en pris Mlle Piper arrêtez !

- Pffff ! Il faut tout faire ici... souffla Jordan. Piper calmes-toi.

- TOI NE M'APPROCHE PAS !

_**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, elle est vraiment incontrôlable. Ce feu n'est pas un feu normal, la glace pourra l'éteindre. Il faut que j'essaye, elle est en train de tout brûler.**_

Jordan recouvrit le bureau d'une épaisse couche de glace. Piper s'arrêta et le regarda fixement, celle-ci s'avança petit à petit vers lui. Jordan ne bougeait pas il savait que ses pouvoirs pouvaient surpasser ceux de Piper. En fait Piper possède le pouvoir du feu, du temps, de la pensée et celui de la téléportation tandis que Jordan possède le pouvoir de la glace le deuxième pouvoir le plus puissant, il peut communiquer avec les esprits, imaginer quelque chose pour que ça devienne réalité et le pouvoir du reflet en fait il peut se dupliquer.

Le jeune homme la regarda et s'avança petit à petit vers elle. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre du bureau. Piper commença ce duel en se téléportant derrière lui. Jordan se dupliqua.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes m'arrêter, en te dupliquant, pitié c'est pathétique je sais qui est le vrai.

Piper fit exploser le Jordan de droite.

- Faux c'est le faux ! Quel dommage regarde mieux !

- IMBECILE !

Il demanda l'aide à ses esprits. Mistéria répondit à son appel. Elle parla dans ses pensées.

_** que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_

_**Mistéria protèges-moi et dis à Chorus de bloquer Piper s'il te plaît fais vite ! Bien M. Jordan je le fais de ce pas.**_

Mistéria exécuta l'ordre de son maître. Soudain, une aura jaune se dégagea de Jordan et Piper fut paralysée. Le jeune homme profita de c'est quelques secondes pour la congeler jusqu'à la taille. Il continua en imaginant un phœnix de glace, celui-ci prit vie et se dirigea tout droit sur la jeune femme en difficulté. Jordan continua en imaginant des épées de glaces et des météores de glace.

Piper fut touchée gravement. Elle qui croyait que personne ne pouvait la battre...

En quelques secondes Jordan avait arrêté Piper.

Il fit disparaître la glace et se précipita sur elle car celle-ci s'était évanouit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à son dortoir. Edward le directeur n'en revenait pas, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Arrivée au dortoir les filles n'avaient rien entendu de ce combat, elles dormaient paisiblement. Jordan la déposa sur son lit et lui déposa pour la troisième fois un baiser sur la joue et lui dit en chuchotant « Je suis désolée Piper » puis il s'en alla. La jeune femme toujours étourdit ouvra difficilement ses yeux. Elle toucha sa joue. Piper était heureuse et un peu surprise. Son corps tout entier avait ressenti cette chaleur transmise par ce baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit tout bas « Imbécile » puis les yeux de Piper se refermèrent. Jordan sourit et retourna à son dortoir.

_**Imbécile ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu m'as bien eu aujourd'hui, je pensais être imbattable parce que possède le pouvoir du feu, je n'ai pas su l'utiliser correctement. Je te battrai ne t'en fais pas. Ma vengeance sera …. grande.**_

_**Piper, tu ne sais pas encore utiliser tes pouvoirs, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre, je crois même que je me suis fait pipi dessus ! AH ! Je suis dégueulasse ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : Bonjour ! merci beaucoup de lire mes chapitres ! J'espère que le n°9 vous plaira ! Voila merci et bonne lecture !**

**Passion of Imbattables : **** merci bcp, je te remercie de lire mes chapitres et de les commenter, merci !  
**

CHAPITRE 9

25 août 1999, 00h00

Ce soir-là, n'était pas un soir comme les autres. La lune était rouge, le ciel orange avec de légers reflets bleus. Les feuilles des arbres se desséchaient petit à petit. Le vent commençait à siffler, la pluie s'abattit sur le centre d'entraînement...

Quelques minutes plus tard l'orage se mêla à la pluie et au vent. Piper dormait profondément. Le vent arrachait les feuilles des arbres, la pluie se transforma en grêlons et l'orage menaçait le centre.

Le sommeil de Piper fut perturbé par une mystérieuse chaleur...

La jeune femme leva la main à sa joue. Était-ce le baiser de Jordan ? Piper se leva de son lit, sortit du dortoir et s'avança avec délicatesse dans le couloir.

Piper se trouvait dehors. Elle continua de marcher, l'herbe sèche crépitait sous ses pieds nus. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux, ce phénomène surnaturel. Le vent emporta ses longs cheveux noirs et fit lever légèrement sa chemise de nuit blanche. Piper s'arrêta brusquement, celle-ci était comme hypnotisée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune femme étourdit s'assit dans l'herbe lorsqu'un cercle de feu se fit autour d'elle. La lune redevint alors blanche,le ciel noir était couronné d'étoiles.

Piper regardait attentivement le cercle de feu se transformer en une silhouette féminine. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs et avait une nuisette blanche. Ses grands yeux noirs regardaient Piper et sa petite bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer

« Piper tu ma manquée »

- Qui êtes vous ? questionna Piper avant que la silhouette ne s'efface.

La jeune femme s'endormit soudainement et tout redevint alors normal.

Le lendemain...

Piper dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un balai tomba sur sa tête !

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que... Je jure que je n'ai pas mangé le chocolat qui était sur la table ! Enfin... non Edward ne te fâche pas !

Ben où sont les filles, pourquoi il fait si sombre ? Mais... qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Pourquoi je suis dans le placard à balais ! J'ai dormit la toute la nuit !?

Piper ouvrit doucement la porte et alla au dortoir à tout vitesse. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea à son cours de combat contre les démons.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi pour le retard, je vais tout vous expliquez, en fait je...

- Piper ça fait la première fois que tu en retard mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave.

Piper alla rejoindre les autres et vit que Jordan la regardait avec ses yeux verts intenses.

- T'étais où ?! chuchota Jordan

- Dans le placard à balais !

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?!

- J'en sais rien, j'ai aucun souvenir.

- Aujourd'hui on combat les démons tout seul, on sera dans des salles.

- En place on va commencer ! cria Zac

Phoebe salle 1, Page salle 6, Alexis salle 3, Vicky salle 4, Henry salle 5, Jordan salle 10, Eidan salle 7, Benji salle 11, Arnold salle 8, Amélie salle 2 et Piper salle 9.

Allez vous mettre en place.

_**Non c'est pas vrai je suis à côté de lui ! Il est dans la 10 et moi la 9 ! Pourquoi !? C'est pas du hasard, je suis sûr que c'est Edward ! Enfin c'est pas ça qui va me déconcentrée ! En plus les salles sont transparentes donc je pourrais voir cet abruti !**_

- 3,2,1, bonne chance ! Ce sont des démons de niveau A dit Zac. Ne vous inquiétez pas les salles sont équipées pour que vous ne soyez pas blessés.

- Piper j'ai un défi pour toi !? demanda Jordan

- Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si tu arrives à battre ton démon avant moi tu auras le droit de me demander ce que tu veux et je le ferais, en revanche si c'est moi qui le bats avant toi... tu devras passer toute une journée avec moi !

_**QUOI !? Non toute une journée seule avec lui, i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e ! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne...**_

- Ok, ça marche !

Les deux rivaux se concentrèrent et dès l'arrivée du démon, ils se jetèrent dessus !

Piper le regarda fixement. Ses yeux devinrent rouges. La jeune femme prit soudainement feu, ses flammes étaient encore plus puissantes que la dernière. Elles étaient d'un rouge vif, certainement grâce à la colère ou la détermination. Tout à coup, elle fit brûler le démon qui était en face d'elle, rien qu'en le regardant. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire pour se libérer des flammes. La bête crier de tout ses forces et gesticulait, son corps commençait à se réduire en cendres. Elle qui était si imposante, se retrouva en peu de temps carbonisé. Piper continuait de regarder le démon brûler lorsqu'elle mit fin à ses souffrances en invoquant le dragon de feu.

Elle ferma les yeux et pria « Toi dragon de feu vient à moi, abrège les souffrances de ce démon. ». Sous les yeux ébahit de Jordan le dragon obéit à la demande de sa maîtresse en transperçant le ventre du démon.

- Alors Jordan, je pense que j'ai gagné le défi ! QUOI ?! Tu as fini avant moi ! Mais comment ?!

- Tu me sous-estime Piper, désolé mais tu devras passer toute une journée avec moi !

_**Ouais c'est ça profite bien ! Rigole, sourit ! Il m'énerve ! Cette journée sera un cauchemar pour toi !**_

**Note : j'espère que ça vous a plus et puis a dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :-)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si j'ai eu du retard,mais je le rattrape ! C'est les vacances donc j'aurais plus de temps ! Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et n'hésitez à donner votre avis, cela m'aide beaucoup ! merci et bonne lecture :-)**

CHAPITRE 10

Après l'entraînement...

_**QUOI ?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu perdre ! Je vais devoir passer toute une journée avec cet abruti ! J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même mais ça n'a pas suffit !**_

_**Pourquoi!Qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité ! Il est quatorze heure et je vais devoir avoir ça sur la conscience pendant toute l'après-midi, je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer ! Et lui il va rigoler ! AH !**_

- Salut Piper, il paraît que tu as un rendez-vous avec tu sais qui ! dit Phoebe en rigolant.

- QUOI ?! Mais...mais... Non c'est pas un rendez-vous !

- Si si si, tu dis ça parce que tu es énervée mais tu sais tu peux tout nous dire ! continua Page

- Mais non, c'était un défi. Si je gagnais je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi il le ferait et si lui il gagnait je devrais passer toute une journée avec lui !

- Ah...firent-elles ensemble. Tu nous raconteras tout !

(Je suis désespérée !) Oui bien sûr tout en détail, bon si on allez en cours, je voudrais pas rater le cours de défense !

Piper, Page et Phoebe allèrent en cours et dans le couloir se trouvait Jordan. Piper sentit ses joues devenir rouge, elle les cacha avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Le professeur arriva, ouvrit la salle et posa ses affaires sur la table. Les élèves rentrèrent et s'installèrent à leur tour. Comme d'habitude Piper était au fond de la salle à côté de Jordan. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne sait toujours pas qui il est !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain, je te signal que c'est samedi alors t'a plutôt intérêt à faire quelque chose de bien, j'ai pas trop envie de me dire que mon week-end a été gâché par ta faute !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que ça va te plaire. Une journée avec moi c'est pas la mort.

_**SI CA L'EST ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?! Il me rends mal à l'aise ! Son regard est plongé dans le miens, je sens que je commence à rougir !**_

Piper baissa la tête et mit ses cheveux devant son visage pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Elle sortit son cahier et prit le capuchon de son stylo pour le mâchouiller.

commença son cours.

- Alors pour avoir une bonne défense, il faut tout d'abord être attentif à chaque mouvement de l'adversaire, dit-il avec son accent marseillais.

Regarder et analyser chaque mouvements ! La rapidité et la force doit être votre principale occupation. Plus vous êtes rapide à analyser, plus vous serez rapide pour vous défendre. N'oubliez pas que les démons ont une perception différentes, ils ne voient que des ombres et se fient à leur odorat. Ils sentent votre peur ou votre hésitation. Essayez de ne pas dégager d'émotions, il faut à tout pris rester neutre. Soyez très vigilant au niveau du démon, n'oubliez pas qu'ils peuvent disparaître ! Vous devez être plus malin qu'eux, il ne suffit pas d'avoir des pouvoirs, il faut savoir les utiliser au bon moments. Chaque personne est différente certes, mais vous pouvez tous vous défendre !

Avez-vous des questions jusque là ?

Oui Piper.

- Euh... monsieur, si l'adversaire est plus forts que nous ?

- A toi de trouver son point faible ! Chaque démons a en un, il te suffit de le trouver.

- Oui mais si on le trouve pas ?

- Tu seras donc morte ! Mais non je rigole voyons, c'est obligé que tu le trouve, à partir d'un certain moment les démons s'épuisent et montrent alors leur point faible. C'est tout bête !

- Merci monsieur.

- Bon alors nous allons juste écrire une phrase avant la fin du cours, elle est très importante, elle résume tout ce que j'ai dit : « savoir se défendre c'est comme faire du vélo, plus on en fait plus on sait le faire ! ».

Bonne journée et a demain.

Après que est terminé son cours, Piper se précipita jusqu'à la porte.

_**Enfin sortie ! J'en pouvais plus de cet abruti ! Sérieusement, pourquoi veut-il passer une journée avec moi ?! J'espère que ça va bien se passer...et puis je me demande comment il a réussi à battre son démon plus rapidement que moi ?**_

Le cours de défense était fini, la jeune brune alla en cours d'apprentissage de la magie.

Encore une fois, elle était assise de Jordan au fond la classe.

Une fois assise Piper regardait droit devant elle puis sortit son cahier. 's commença son cours.

- Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Alors de quoi avons-nous parler la dernière fois ?

- Nous avons dit que nos pouvoirs agissaient selon nos sentiments et vous avez dit que nous allions le prouver. dit Jordan

- Bien, tout à fait nous allons le prouver, d'ailleurs vous allez faire ce test avec votre camarade.

_**Quoi !? Non ! Pourquoi a-t-il parlé ! Je veux pas le faire !**_

- Vous allez vous placer devant la classe. Mettez-vous face à face. Tenez-vous par les mains.

N'hésitez pas prenez-vous les mains.

Le jeune homme timide regarda sa camarade puis prit ses mains.

Piper quant à elle, resta froide. Soudain elle eut une vision, elle vit Jordan. Le départ de son ami qui date de huit ans, la tristesse qu'elle éprouva puis le jeune homme qu'il y a en face d'elle.

Les deux élèves lâchèrent brusquement leurs mains. Ils se regardèrent, Piper compris vite que le garçon qui se tient debout devant elle, est Jordan.

Son camarade, Jordan, compris lui aussi que cette jeune femme brune était Piper.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et retourna à sa place. Piper resta figée. Elle se téléporta sous les yeux du professeur.

_**Lui ! Comment est-ce possible, il était là sous mes yeux, j'ai parlé avec lui, j'ai été sauvé par lui et j'ai eu cette vision. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai été attiré par lui, pourquoi il me semblait si familier. Je devrais peut être retournais en cours ? Non je reste dehors, je l'attends, dès qu'il sortira j'irai lui parler.**_

continua son cours malgré l'élève disparue. Les minutes passaient... La sonnerie retentit, Jordan se précipita vers la porte. Il longea le couloir, poussa la porte pour se retrouver dehors. Il aperçue une silhouette féminine. Il avança et se rendit compte que c'était Piper.

- Qui es-tu ?! chuchota Jordan

- Et toi qui es-tu ? Je... je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie ! Je te connais pas, on se connaît pas ! Ok tu n'es pas Jordan, je l'aurais remarqué !

- Et toi tu es Piper Winter !?

- …...Tu es Jordan West !? Non, non je peux pas y croire.

Piper s'en alla en courant, Jordan la suivit.

_**Non c'est impossible ! Il faut que je rentre ! AH !**_

Jordan la prit dans ses bras. Piper trébucha et lui avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Jordan était sur elle, leur souffle se mêlaient, les mains du jeune homme se trouvaient sur les hanches de Piper. Ils se regardèrent, le vent se leva, le ciel devint noir et la pluie s'ajouta. Jordan contrôlait tout cela, il fit en sorte que le vent emporte les cheveux de Piper et que la pluie rende ce moment inoubliable.

- Tu m'écrases Jordan ! Lâche-moi ! Vas-t'en !

- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Je veux te parler ! Écoute-moi !

- Non pousses-toi !

- Jamais j'aurais pu penser que tu étais …

- Et moi alors!Tu es celui qui ma délaissé ! Je me suis retrouvée seul, tout le monde m'évitais !

- Tu as tué mon père !

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton père !

Jordan la laissa crié puis se releva.

- Désolée je ne voulais pas, je pense que je devrais partir, à demain.

- Attends !... euh... enfin... je …. nous... je veux dire... je dois... enfin... je dois passer une journée avec toi , je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tu es sérieuse ?! Il y a trente secondes tu me criais dessus et la tu veux.

- Je sais ! Je pense que ça serait bien. Histoire de redevenir amis ? De rattraper le temps perdu ! En plus je connais un super endroit !

- Je sais pas quoi dire … ?! D'accord, c'est où ?

- Ok alors viens-là. Prends-moi dans tes bras. Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est bon tu as mis tes mains sur mes hanches, tu m'as fais deux bisous sur la joue et tu étais à deux doigts de m'embrasser, alors je pense que...

Jordan obéit à la belle brune, Piper se téléporta.

- …...Où on est ?

- Au lac Evol. C'est ici que je viens lorsque j'ai le moral à zéro ou quand je suis énervée. C'est magnifique !

Il y avait de la végétation à perte de vue. Mais ce qui était le plus magnifique, c'était le cerisier. Ce cerisier était sur une colline parsemé de pissenlit et de marguerites et il donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Tout autour des saules pleureurs et des hêtres. Jordan et Piper allèrent sous le cerisier.

- Tu sais que ce cerisier, dès qu'il fait nuit, s'éclaire. Il a alors les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'est magnifique à voir. Cela se produit les soirs d'été généralement.

- On ira le voir tous les deux, si tu veux ? Je change de sujet mais... tu veux aller te baigner ?

- HEIN ?! Mais t'es malade !

Jordan se déshabillait sous les yeux de Piper. Celui-ci était torse nu, il lui restait que son boxer noir. Son torse était bronzé et on pouvait voir ses abdominaux. Piper le regarda avec étonnement puis rougit.

- Allez Piper ! Je t'ai déjà pris dans mes bras, j'ai failli t'embrasser et puis maintenant tu me vois torse nu. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur ! Toi la fille forte et courageuse !

- Parfait !

Piper enleva ses chaussures puis enleva son pantalon. Elle hésita un instant. Elle enleva malgré les regards de Jordan son tee-shirt.

_**Jamais j'aurai pensé qu'elle l'aurait fait ! Elle a des jambes fines et …**_

- ARRETE ! Je peux entendre ce que tu dis ! On y va.

_Arrivée devant..._ c'est glacé ! Je peux pas y aller ! AH !

Mais t'es malade pourquoi tu m'as poussé ! L'eau est froide !

- Si je l'avais pas fait t'y serais pas allé !

Piper et Jordan se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

- Arrête, désolée mais je dois partir, je peux pas rester plus longtemps !

Piper se téléporta.

**Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite c'est dimanche prochain :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : Bonjour ! j'espère que vous passer de bonnes vacances! j'ai au du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais l'inspiration est tout de même venue! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! je sais qu'il est un peu court mais le prochain sera normalement plus long !**

**Voilà bonnes vacances et bonne lecture :-P**

CHAPITRE 11

_- Arrête, désolée mais je dois partir, je peux pas rester plus longtemps !_

_Piper se téléporta._

- Attends Piper ! Pourquoi !? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ! PIPER !

Jordan avait beau crier la jeune brune était partie.

_**Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter ! Je devrais peut être revenir plutôt que de le laisser là. Je sais pas quoi faire maintenant ! **_

Piper retourna malgré elle au lac Evol quelques minutes plus tard. Celle-ci avait atterrit sous le cerisier.

_**Où est-il ? J'espère qu'il est là. Je le vois ! Il est encore dans l'eau, et il...il pleure. Non impossible ! Oh non il m'a vu ! Il faut que je parte !**_

- PIPER ! cria le jeune homme. Où est-elle je ne la vois plus.

Jordan était sortit de l'eau et s'était dirigé vers le cerisier. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la jeune femme était partie mais avait laissé un mot :

_Jordan,_

_Excuse-moi, je suis... comment dire ...vraiment désolée, je savais pas quoi faire. _

_Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens troublée, n'y prend pas mal ! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi, je sais que tu voulais cette journée, mais... je ne peux pas. Je regrette vraiment mon comportement._

_Bisous Piper :)_

_**Elle s'en va en laissant ça ! J'y crois pas ! Elle s'excuse, ouais ça c'est des supers excuses ! Elle voulait pas venir, depuis le début, bah, c'est pas grave !**_

Piper quant à elle était retournée au centre d'entraînement, elle se trouvait actuellement dans le dortoir des filles. Il était 20h30, l'heure de travailler. Piper évita toutes conversations car elle voulait éviter qu'on lui dise « tu as eu ton rancard avec Jordan, c'était comment ! ». Piper n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, heureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de devoirs, seulement un exercice sur les sortilèges et une définition à apprendre. Le temps passa alors très vite. Il était 22h lorsque la jeune femme vit sur son lit une enveloppe rouge avec la lettre W écrite en doré. Très intriguée par cette enveloppe, Piper l'ouvrit.

_Piper,_

_J'espère que quand tu liras cette lettre tu nous excusera ta mère et moi._

_Nous avons le regret de te dire que nous devons partir de Chesky pour des raisons très particulières, nous t'expliquerons tout en détails._

_Nous sommes vraiment désolée, car nous savions que l'entraînement contre les démons te plaisait, mais c'est urgent, nous devons partir au plus vite !_

_Prends soin de le dire à personne et de faire ta valise avec la plus grande discrétion._

_Je t'aime fort, bisous _

_Papa _

_**C'est quoi ce délire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Mais le problème c'est que ça a l'air vraiment important, je vais attendre que les filles dorment toutes pour faire ma valise. **_

Deux heure du matin...

Piper se leva et fit sa valise en veillant bien à ce que aucune des filles ne l'entende. Elle ouvra son armoire et mit ses tee-shirts, jeans, pulls et vestes et sans oublier son blouson en cuir et son serre-tête. Il ne manquait plus que sa trousse de toilette. La valise était pleine, heureusement Piper pu la fermer. La jeune femme alla se coucher.

Six heure et demi...

Piper avait très peu dormi mais elle sauta dans ses chaussures. Elle avança délicatement puis ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle marcha le long du couloir puis s'éclipsa jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Mais une fois sortie...

- Jordan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu es là, à cette heure ? Tu … tu t'en vas ?! demanda-t-il d'un air songeur.

- Non, non, non du tout, je viens admirer le paysage avant d'aller à l'entraînement ! répondit Piper avec un sourire forcé

- Ouais c'est ça, pourquoi tu t'en vas et tu comptais me le dire au moins ?!

- Non, je t'en pris Jordan rends pas les choses plus compliquées, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, d'accord ?! S'il te plaît ! Mes parents ont des problèmes et je dois partir. Tu... tu... ça fait un mois ….qu'on est ….ami et ...tu... vas me manquer... voilà, tu vas me manquer malgré tout. Au revoir Jordan.

Piper lui fis un bisou sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille « au revoir ».

La jeune femme se retourna et marcha tout droit. Jordan la regarda s'éloigner devant ses yeux._** Au revoir Piper**_. Ainsi Piper quitta définitivement le centre d'entraînement.

Une heure s'écoula...

_**Ça fait des heures que je marche dans cette fichue forêt ! Qui a eut l'idée de construire le centre d'entraînement en plein milieu d'une forêt et en plus je peux même pas me téléporter, la magie ne marche pas ! Heureusement je commence à apercevoir la route...**_

- Papa, maman !

- Piper ! Donne-moi vite ta valise. Allez rentre dans la voiture nous partons.

- Alors ? Expliquez-moi.

- Nous le ferons, sois patiente.

**Note : j'espère que vous avez aimé et à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : bonjour à tous ! je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et une bonne rentrée ! j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je voulais dire que les phrases en italiques soulignés sont les pensées d'Alexis. voilà voilà ! bonne lecture ! :-P et merci de me suivre !**

CHAPITRE 12

Il était deux heure du matin lorsque Jordan se réveilla en sursaut...

- Piper... pourquoi tu es parties? J'aurais dût t'en empêcher. Mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis stupide. Il vaudrait mieux que je me rendorme, demain sera une journée chargée.

Le temps passa alors très vite et c'était l'heure pour Jordan d'aller en cours. Il commençait par cours de défense. Celui-ci penser au vide que ça allait provoquer mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait.

En attendant, Piper, quant à elle attendait toujours les explications de ses parents pour ce départ si soudain.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer!?

- ... et bien... en fait nous... ta mère et moi avons eut des gros problèmes avec les Fondateurs et ils nous menacés de te reprendre. En fait nous avons utilisé un objet magique interdit par la loi de la magie. Le très célèbre _livre de la mémoire_, ta mère et moi l'avions trouvé alors qu'on faisait une randonnée, depuis nous l'avions gardé. Nous avons fait des recherches même si il était scellé. Et après tu es arrivés dans la famille et le livre s'est ouvert. Nous pensons que le livre contient des informations sur tes origines ou bien sur tes parents. Nous avons alors décidé de regarder ce qu'il y avait mais les fondateurs l'ont appris et nous ont menacés et après tu connais la suite...

- Et ce livre est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Oui je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir le lire.

- Oh mon dieu il est ancien, c'est signé pour la fille qui a tué ma femme. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La meurtrière? Attends je continue de lire, celui ou celle qui lira ces pages sera maudit à tout jamais, les enfers l'appellera et il sera hanté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dis donc c'est très joyeux comme livre. Mais... mais... c'est impossible... je suis dans le livre. Il est écrit : Piper si tu lis ce livre c'est que la guerre des mondes ne va pas tarder à éclater. Tu dois te préparer et continuer tes entraînements, mes démons viendront sur la terre et la détruira, ton pouvoir te sera d'une grande utilité, tu la hérité de ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. je te souhaites malgré la haine que j'éprouve pour toi du bonheur. C'est fini. Le reste je ne peux pas le lire car c'est effacé.

- C'est normal, c'est le _livre de la mémoire_ il s'écrira au fur et à mesure de ton existence. Les fondateurs avaient raison à propos de la guerre des mondes.

- Quels mondes?

- La terre et les enfers. Les deux mondes s'affronteraient dans un combat sanglant et violent. Tout cela pour le pouvoir et les terres. Mais c'est pour cela que tu vas retourner au centre d'entraînement mais pas encore nous devons continuer nos recherches...

Depuis ce départ il s'est écoulé 2 ans.

Tout avait changé, le centre d'entraînement avait changé de nom, il ne s'appelait plus CORTEX mais CED (Centre d'Entraînement contre les Démons), le directeur avait réaménagé les dortoirs, maintenant les filles comme les garçons étaient par quatre et il y avait deux chambre mixte. Chaque chambres avaient des lits chauffant et des bains à bulles ainsi qu'un grand balcon donnant une vue imprenable sur la forêt et sur de magnifiques couchés de soleil.

L'intérieur des salles avaient entièrement repeins en marron et crème, les chaises étaient en velours, il y avait dans chaque salles de cours de grandes bai-vitré qui donnait une superbe vue sur la forêt et un étang. Les couloirs possédaient des casiers et chaque soir les lumières sont multicolores. Mais le seul changement négatif c'était que le directeur, , avait décidé que les élèves allaient étudiés comme dans un lycée classique, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura les matières générale tel que le français, mathématiques, langues, biologie, physiques et sport avec en supplément l'étude de la magie, cours de défense et cours d'entraînement pour combattre les démons, pour faire simples les élèves allaient étudiés l'enseignement classique avec l'enseignement magique. Pour enchanté ses élèves Edward a fait construire un parc pour que les jeunes puissent se détendre ou s'entraîner ou même faire leurs devoirs, un endroit où ils pourrait être tranquille et même ils pourraient se reposer au bord d'un petit lac. Bien sûr le directeur veille à leur sécurité en mettant un grand dôme invisible au-dessus du centre d'entraînement, ainsi seul les personnes admise dans ce centre pourront passer.

Et c'est après deux ans que piper revint au centre d'entraînement. Le directeur surpris alla voir son ancienne élève.

- Léon que me vaut cette visite, je croyais que votre fille n'allait plus revenir au centre.

- Edward, je vais tout vous expliquer quand nous serons dans votre bureau, mais en revanche s'il vous plaît ne pénaliser pas piper.

- Très bien et piper bienvenue au centre ! Il y a eut quelque changement pendant ton absence, les camarades de ta nouvelle chambres t'expliqueront ! Ta chambre est la n°48, bon retour parmi nous !

**_Ma nouvelle chambre comment ça ? j'étais avec les filles! pitié que je me retrouve pas avec Mérédith et sa bande!_**

Piper suivit les indications que lui avait écrites Edward, elle vit le n°48 sur la porte qui était entrouverte. Elle rentra et vit trois lits dont deux avec des vêtements d'homme.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! Je ne suis quand même pas avec des garçons ! Ah ! Mais c'est Alexis ! Oh non ça commence bien il sort de la douche et se retrouve devant moi torse nu !**_

- Tiens piper ! Je pensais pas que tu allais arriver maintenant !

- Euh...désolée j'ai rien vu ! Je sors si tu veux.

- (le jeune homme se regarde et se rend compte qu'il a juste une serviette qui cache) Ah ! Désolé c'est moi ! Au fait tu partages la chambre avec Jordan et moi !

- QUOI !? je partage ma chambre avec des garçons ! (l'horreur!) non mais c'est pas possible !

- Désolé mais ce sera comma ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année c'est Edward qui a décidé ! Sinon tu vas bien ça fait deux ans qu'on c'est pas vu ! T'as grandi et tu es devenue belle !

- euh... merci... c'est gentil ... (rougit) toi aussi ! (pourquoi j'ai dit ça !)

- Dis ...tu as 15 ans maintenant ?

- Oui... bientôt 16 dans 3 semaines!

- Eh bien! j'y penserai, c'est le 3 mars ! moi c'est le 4 !

- C'est marrant ! Bon si ça te déranges pas je vais défaire ma valise.

- Pas de problème, je vais m'habiller et je t'expliquerai tout ce qui a changé après.

- et ?... Jordan... il est où?

- Oh lui ! il est avec Mérédith ! Ils sortent ensemble alors tous les soirs ils se voient ! il viendra tout à l'heure!

- Ah... d'accord ça fait combien de temps..?

- Ben ça doit faire presque 2 ans.

- D'accord merci Alexis

**_Ouais je devais m'en douter ! C'est normal ! Mais quand même dans toutes les filles qu'il y a, il aurait pu choisir une autre fille !_**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle piper maintenant ! Elle a enfin enlevé ses mèches rouges ! Ces yeux sont toujours aussi … ! Elle met des vêtements plus joyeux ! Comme son petit short avec son tee shirt moulant, ce qui fait ressortir sa poitrine. Je suis content qu'elle soit dans ma chambre mais ça va être dur avec Jordan... dès qu'il va la revoir, il va larguer Mérédith._

**Note : alors ? j'espère que ça vous avez aimé et à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOte : bonjour ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! je voulais vous reprécisez que les phrases en gras italiques ce sont les pensées de Piper, celles en gras soulignées ce sont les pensées de Jordan et celles en italiques soulignées ce sont les pensées de Alexis. voilà merci de lire et de laisser vos commentaires ! bonne lecture ! :D**

CHAPITRE 13

Peu de temps après que Piper s'était installé, Jordan arriva dans la chambre, il vit celle-ci assise sur son lit. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, ferma la porte et fit couler l'eau de la douche.

**Comment ça se fait … elle est revenue... ? Et en plus elle est dans ma chambre, Edward délire ! En plus il y a Alexis, je sais qu'il aime beaucoup et je suis sûr que dès qu'il la vu ses sentiments pour elle sont revenus. Mais pourquoi je pense toute ses choses ! Je suis avec Mérédith, je me fiche de Piper ! Par contre qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi, elle enfin enlevé ses mèches rouges et ses yeux sont toujours aussi beaux et elle s'habille enfin comme fille ! Petit short avec un tee-shirt moulant ce qui fait ressortir sa... enfin... je regarde pas ça ! J'irai lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En attendant je vais prendre ma douche.**

- Tu sais Piper, Jordan a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ. Je le reconnais plus. Mais bon... allez viens je vais te montrer le nouveau centre.

Alexis pris la main de Piper et l'emmena dehors.

- Donc reprenons depuis le début, quand tu rentres les salles sont juste ici, tout le long. Cette salle, la salle 1 c'est là où nous aurons français, la salle 2 les mathématiques, la salle 3 l'histoire-géographie, la salle 4 biologie, salle 5 défense, salle 6 étude de la magie, salle 7 combat. J'ai oublié de te dire Edward a décidé qu'on étudierai comme dans un lycée classique, me demande pas pourquoi. Bref voici les salles de combats, elles ont été entièrement refaites, désormais il y a des salles individuelles transparentes, elles sont également équipées pour que tu ne sois pas blessée. Des questions jusque là ? Non... ok continuons. La salle de défense est toujours la même. Au fait quand tu seras dans ta chambre tu trouveras une clé sur ta table de chevet, cette clé permet d'ouvrir un endroit où les élèves se reposeraient, s'entraîneraient ou même se baladeraient, bref un endroit spécialement pour nous ! Tu verras ce soir. Tiens voilà l'emploie du temps, en fait il y en a deux, chaque semaine tu changes, la cette semaine c'est celui de l'enseignement classique, la semaine prochaine ce sera celui de l'étude magique si on peut dire ça ?... Si tu n'as pas bien compris viens me voir ! A plus !

_**Olalalalalala ! Ça a changé je dois dire que je préfère comme ça, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour voir ce fameux endroit. **_

Piper retourna a sa chambre. A peine elle ouvrit la porte elle vit Jordan torse-nu.

- Quoi ?! Tu m'as déjà vu comme ça non ! C'est le jour où tu m'avais posé un lapin !

- J'ai rien dit ! T'es devenu vraiment un gros idiot ! Vas moisir en enfer espèce d'abruti !

Piper s'assit sur son lit et tourna la clé. Soudain elle se retrouva sur les fesses.

- Piper tu es venues ! cria Alexis. Tu contrôles pas encore très bien l'atterrissage, ça viendra t'inquiète. Viens je vais tout te montrer ! Alors là c'est la piscine chauffée, la salle de sport, la salle d'entraînement. Cette porte mène au parc, si tu ouvres cette porte dorée tu seras dans la salle des esprits, c'est un peu comme une salle zen. Si tu as des problèmes ou autres, tu dévoiles tes problèmes aux esprits et ils te conseillent et t'écoutent. Personnellement j'y vais pas souvent. Là tout au bout c'est ici que tu pourras faire des joggings. Tu veux essayer un truc ?

- Oui je veux bien le jogging. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouais ! Avec plaisir ! Tu appuies sur ce bouton, c'est pour choisir ta tenue. Ensuite tu appuies sur ce bouton. Il y a écrit ''expulse''.

Piper choisit un short vert avec un tee-shirt bleu et des basket noires.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une forêt, la nature pensa Piper... Elle respira l'air frais et écouta le bruit de la nature. Ils commencèrent alors leur jogging.

Après une heure de course intensive, ils s'arrêtèrent sous une saule pleureur, ils s'allongèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

- Je suis épuisée ! s'écria Piper

- Moi aussi, je n'avais jamais autant couru. Je suis content d'être avec toi en ce moment.

- Moi aussi. Cela m'avait manquée, le centre, tout le monde et toi !

- Euh... merci bon je vais peut être rentrer ? dit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête. Oui j'ai oublié de te dire mais il faut respecter le couvre-feu, il est a 20h. Et il est 19h59 ! Le gardien va m'assassiner !

- Calmes-toi ! Accroche-toi à moi !

- Hein ?! arrête c'est pas le moment de rigoler !

- Fais-le ! Je vais nous téléporter à notre chambre ! Dépêches-toi de le temps passe !

Alexis obéit et Piper exécuta ses paroles. Tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Piper. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, Alexis voulait respirer mais n'osait pas, ses mains touchèrent le visage de Piper.

Jordan les regardaient.

- Je suis désolée j'ai pas très bien contrôlé l'atterrissage... chuchota Piper

- Je vous déranges pas ! Vous vous amusez bien ?! Si vous voulez je peux m'en aller ! grogna Jordan

- Non désolée je voulais pas. Je vais aller me doucher, à demain Piper

Alexis alla dans la salle de bain et Jordan le suivit du regard. Piper quant à elle regarda Jordan d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais avec Mérédith !? Ça te fais quelque chose c'est ça ! Fallait réfléchir avant ! Tu es qu'un idiot ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Sérieusement pourquoi ?! Regarde-moi ! cria Piper

- Pourquoi ?! tu veux savoir pourquoi ! Parce qu'au fond de moi je t'aime toujours Piper ! Voilà pourquoi et ça me rend fou de te voir avec Alexis !

- Tu es vraiment encore plus idiot !... dit Piper en pleurant. Tu dis m'aimer ! Non je veux pas sortir avec un garçon qui pense qu'à lui ! Et qui est jaloux, possessif, abruti ! Je te déteste ! tu entends je te D-E-T-E-S-T-E !

- Très bien... je pense que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Piper.

Les deux amis se calmèrent et allèrent se coucher. Alexis quant à lui avait tout entendu.

_Elle n'aime pas Jordan ! Ce qui veut dire que peut être... _

**Piper, je pensais que... mais j'ai perdu mon tour, Alexis m'a remplacé ! **

_**Alexis, tu as bien changé. Tu as enfin cette mèche qui faisait que te tomber dans les yeux et ça te va mieux. Il a un corps musclé ! Oui j'ai regardé ! Jordan tu es un vrai idiot ! J'ai bien fait de t'oublier ! Je veux rester seule !**_

**Note : alors ? j'espère que c'est pas tropp nul ! a dimanche prochain ! :P  
**


End file.
